Chapter 3/Breaking the team out
Typhuss (Red Arrow) is searching for his team mates when he encounters Alliance soldiers and they start shooting at him and he goes for cover as they're firing their guns at where Typhuss (Red Arrow) is taking cover. Typhuss starts firing arrows at the Alliance soldiers. The soldiers take cover and still fire at Typhuss (Red Arrow) as he's taking cover and then instantly beamed down Thea (Speedy) fires shock arrows that use the same that the Zats use and the Alliance soldiers go down as Typhuss (Red Arrow) looks at her. Hi Typhuss sorry I was late Thea (Speedy) says as she looks at him. Typhuss (Red Arrow) looks at her surprised to see her. You can help me find the rest of the team says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. According to the Valiant's sensors their being held on the top level come on I know away to get past the guards easily Thea (Speedy) says as she looks at Typhuss (Red Arrow). Typhuss (Red Arrow) asked her if she told Will. You didn't tell Will that I'm a vigilante says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. No I didn't and I didn't tell him Typhuss but after this I need to tell you and Oliver something Thea (Speedy) says as she looks at him as she gets out an emergency transponder and activates it. Hey Valiant two to beam to the coordinates please Thea (Speedy) says as she looks at Typhuss (Red Arrow). Their instantly beamed to the top as Lex is shocked by this and gets out a Goa'uld Staff weapon and fires it off as both Speedy and Red Arrow moves out of the way of the blasts and take cover as Typhuss speaks to him. Its over Lex, you son of a bitch now tell me where Phoebe is says Typhuss as he talks to Lex. Lex fires the Staff weapon and strikes a wall. Never It's never over between us Typhuss Lex says as he looks at where he's at. Thea shot an arrow as Lex fires a Staff blast and it hits Thea in the side and she rolls and isn't moving as Typhuss is shocked about that as Alliance soldiers move in and start firing at him as he runs for the window and rolls and runs. At the Arrowcave Helena is looking around for her father when he beams into the cave and Helena helps him and sits him down and treats his wounds from falling through the window at the building. Dad what happened? Helena says as she looks at her father. Typhuss looks at her. Lex has Phoebe and the rest of the team, Thea got shot and I had to get the hell out of there too many Alliance soldiers says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. We're going back Typhuss I was out undercover as Lex's employees and this is what I found Helena says as she shows him the schematics for a new type of Ha'tak mothership on the computer as Felicity looks at the schematics. It looks like the same type that SG-1 destroyed during the Goa'uld War Felicity looks at them. Typhuss is surprised that she knew about it. How the hell do you know about SG-1 or that ship its top secret says Typhuss as he looks at Felicity. I have my ways back when I was working for Oliver's step-father he wanted to figure out what Starfleet and the Starfleet Marine Corps were hiding Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her still surprised. Helena were going to need more help, Felicity where's John says Typhuss as he looks at Helena then at Felicity. She looks at him. Right now I have no clue he's not been answering his com Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss paces about. Well I guess its up to us then Helena says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Felicity looks at him. Or you can ask help from your Starfleet comrades that trust you but no Felicity says as she looks at him. I don't need my other friends finding out that I'm a vigilante, I'm trying to keep them safe, the less people know keeps them safe says Typhuss as he looks at Felicity. Typhuss and Helena leave.